


My baby

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Good, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Divorce, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie is pretty gay, Richie is successful and happy, SOFT GAY DADS, Sad Stanley Uris, Single Parents, Stan is pretty hot and richie doesn't know how to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Stan and Richie are both single parents, Richie, through a baby that a former partner had dumped, Stan, with his former wife Patricia.Richie doesn't really know how to get by, he lives with his daughter Gracie, the two of them are an inseparable duo.Every day is a mystery to him,being a comedian,his life is full of chaos,  nothing feels right. He feels lonely, even with his little girl. That is until he meets Stan, and his daughter Lizzy,  the two men are opposites,Stan is calm and orderly, he has his life in order, except for the one thing he wants. Love.The two men accidentally cross paths when they overhear a conversation that snooty parts are having,and then?it's love.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	My baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Richie meet,  
> And Stan teaches Karens a valuable lesson about mocking single fathers.

Richie Tozier was by no means a quiet man,this had been observed by multiple people, friends, colleagues, family, but the trouble started when he would get loud with his daughter, they were chaotic together, little gracie was like her father, dull of energy,and incredibly bouncy. She could run around got hours leaving Richie tired and panting for breath. 

Right now,he was sat cross legged on the floor playing a game of "stack the logo tower and then push it over onto dad's face"

His daughter loved stacking bricks his only to shove them over and cackle with glee. She was only two years old but she was already like her dad. Richie prided himself in bringing her up well,giving her room to play, if she wanted to eat worms and dirt in the garden,that was fine, it built up her immunity he guessed. Every time she played in the garden she would present a flower from the garden for him,he would thank her and take it to put in a vase. 

It hadn't been easy though.

He remembered the first time he met her. He had woken up to wailing outside his house,and opened the door to a pink baby in a basket sobbing and screaming. All that was attached to the handle was, "this is yours."

He took the little girl in with no clue how to raise her. Every step was a shaky step,he found it affecting him greatly. Sleepless nights, clearing room for a baby,figuring out how to heat milk up, and once the press found out,he was hounded with questions. 

He decided to name her Gracie, because it was a name he felt would suit her. Soft and sweet, but surprising.

He was currently fast asleep on his bedroom floor,his daughter on his chest as he slept, her little body curled up like a cat.

For Richie, parenting was terrifying, he had no clue who the mother was, he had wondered if the authorities was the way to go, but seeing the little pink face looking up at him,looking into the brown eyes, he knew that he had his duty to look after her.

It was hard. There were times where he cried himself to sleep because he wished it was easier. Or he would lay awake wondering what he would do. The press constantly hounded him about her, asking personal questions, it hurt him,it really did.

He never once regretted his choice,and waking up to seeing his little girl curled by his side was the reason he was living because truthfully,without her, he was nothing. He was depressed and lonely. She was his quality of life.

Stanley Uris however, had a different take on his life. His baby had been pure chance, he and his former wife Patricia had assumed that they were unable to have children,yet they had suddenly had their daughter Lizzy, a miracle child, after years of trying,unfortunately, Stanley had lost his wife to an attack on a street one night. 

His daughter was the only memory he had of her, with big blue eyes and wavy brown hair that framed her face, he was doing okay, he wasn't fine, but he was okay. Every day he would brush his daughter's hair into a perfect ponytail, she would be perfectly dressed in her cute little dresses,looking cute. Stan was always immaculately dressed,appearing porcelain and perfect. His figure would catch attention of a lot of mothers,and they'd talk about him, Stan knew,he was aware of all the lewd things the thirsty women would say about him. Sure, he was 27, not exactly ancient, it wasn't impressive. If he was 50 he could understand.

Maybe.

No. How dare they treat their husbands like that. 

Stan and Lizzy.

They were always together,but unlike Richie, he didn't let her near dirt. 

By the end of the day,If there was a speck of dirt on her he would wipe it off,and he had strict instructions that she were to be kept clean. 

When she wanted to stomp about,stan insisted in overalls and boots, that way minimal damage was done.

They didn't bond through playing I'm dirt. Stan would sit and read her stories, or he would make her barbie dolls little dresses and socks, he would sit with pins in his mouth, stitching dresses. He would make a dress for her birthday. They were currently on three.

It was fateful that Richie and Stan met, they passed each other by, but rarely regarded each other, busy parents flitted by,and by the end of the day they were tired.

The circumstances that Stan and Richie met in were perhaps not so ideal, but nonetheless it was a gateway to the better years of their life.

It had been like any other day, Richie picking up his daughter from the nursery, hos daughter came running up to his arms, and he scoops her up,ready to call it that and leave, until he overhears a conversation. 

"You see that over there? That Uris guy? He's a piece of meat. I'd jump on him if I wasn't married. I wouldn't marry a comedian. Imagine that!" Richie knew it was a jab at him. He shouldn't be offended, he knew that, but he was sensitive and fragile, he'd been holding himself up on his own. The conversation carried on as he wills himself to move away.

"How embarrassing! Your kids will grow up knowing you curse on live TV and talk about vulgar things. Imagine marrying a maniac! "

Richie grits his teeth and put hus daughter down. "Wait a minute sweetiepie !"

He could feel his eyes Well up at this, she saw, she wasn't the only one who's heard that conversation anyway. She goes to the first man she could see, Stan. 

She tugs on his sleeve and looks up at him. "Mister?"

Stan looks down,"what's wrong little one?"

Stan could overhear the women now. 

"Classy. He abandoned his daughter. What a good parent. No wonder he's single."

Stan looks down at her, "you must be gracie, what's wrong?"

"My daddy is sad. He was crying because of the mean people! "

She whispers. Stan glares at the women, before looking at gracie, his own daughter in hand. He smiles politely at the women in question. "Hi there ladies. Don't you think you should fond better things to do than bully a man for raising a child himself? Why don't you run along and flog your essential oils and ugly leggings to people who don't want them, Sharon dear. While you're at it, talking sexual about another man whilst your married doesn't make you better than a single comedian. It's disgusting,and quite frankly I prefer my women to be human, not plastic." He says before walking off to the bathroom with a wink,leaving the two women in shock. 

He could already hear them start to wail but ignores them, he gently pushes open the bathroom door to see Richie, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey... come on. Don't let two old crows upset you." He says softly. 

Richie jumps,wiping his face, embarrassed.

"It's alright. I've seen worse. I don't mind."

Stan looks at him,

"Richie Tozier right? Some of the stuff you say makes me laugh. I wish I could say such things without a thought. "

Richie looks at him with wet eyes, "what if they're right though. One day she'll grow up and see all of that stuff."

Stan put his daughter down and the two girls bunch up. 

"Look,I can't tell you what's right or wrong but it's your life. Your humour is good. You've made a career, you wouldn't have a career if people didn't like what you do."

He sighs softly. "Those women are nothing. Ignore them. They're selfish and believe that they deserve everything."

Richie laughs softly. "You're right. I guess I shouldn't care about their opinions so much. All they do is creep about. It's alright for you. You've got cougars all over you."

Stan rolls his eyes,"yeah well I don't particularly like them very much. They're like lemons. Acidic. They make you scrunch your face up with how sour they are."

"They're probably plastic too."

He laughs softly at this, so does Stan

"See? That's better. That's the spirit. Now then. You ignore those ladies and get home. Forget them."

"Absolutely. Thank you,Stanley?"

"Just Stan. "

"Thank you just Stan. "

"Oi! That's not funny!"

Richie chuckles as he heads out, hearing the shrieking from one of the women who glares as he goes by. He just ignores it,daughter in arms as he headed home. 

When they get home, his daughter immediately asks why he was sad, to which Richie replied, "I'm nnot or sad honey. Don't worry about me."

He kisses her forehead as he prepares her dinner. The babysitter would be round tonight as he had another show in a few hours,and he had to rehearse and get ready.

He sets a plate of chicken nuggets down in front of her, and paid her head as he pours himself a drink. He would get something on his way to the show, it wasn't a big deal.

He then kissed the top of her head as she finishes her food. The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it,letting the babysitter in.

"Hey. Thanks for this,again Marsh. "

"No problem Rich. Now go get ready because I know it takes you hours."

Little gracie croons as Bev appears,she jumps up to the redhead who kisses her for head gently. "Hey there Gracie girl!"

She pokes the little nose,chuckling at the little giggles. 

The two girls had become friends quickly, and Bev was the one to help Richie raise his daughter at the times where he didn't know what to do.

Whilst Richie vanishes to go to the shower, the ladies chuckle as Bev tucks the brown curls away gently. 

By the time Richie came down, in his suit(as usual)

They were giggling away. But Bev could feel that something wasn't right in the air.

She pulls Richie aside and looks at him."alright trashmouth what's bugging you? "

She whispers, leaving gracie to draw a picture of her favourite hero, (it was spiderman. She thought he was hilarious! )

"I'm fine Beverly. You're worrying for no reason. Everyone keeps asking me about it. "

Richie sighs softly and looks at her.

"Richie. I've known you since you were twelve.I know something is going on."

"Look it's nothing. Just something some cows said today at the nursery that's all."

"What did they say?you know they all probably married their husbands for money?"

"Bev!" He smiles softly for a second and then looks away."look. They just said that they wouldn't want a comedian raising their kid. "

"Oh Richie. Ignore them! Their kids will grow up stone faced. Your little girl is always laughing. You keep her happy with your bad jokes. Yeah,your TV content is a bit gross but you don't show her that! "

She wraps an arm round his shoulder. "Ignore them. They're clueless. You're a good dad. You've raised her well so far. To do it by yourself with your busy schedule,it's crazy. I'm proud of you big man."

She hugs him tight. 'Off you fuck before you make me cry." She says,chuckling. "See you tomorrow Richie!'

"See you tomorrow Mrs ringwald! "

Bev huffs at him and he darts out before she could catch him. She hears giggling and turns to see that the little girl had been watching. 

She toddles over, leading Bev upstairs so she could have a tea party with the princess. (Bev was the princess. Little Gracie had decided that the middle ure she saw the red hair,the woman was a princess. This was only enforced after they watched Brave together. 

Bev didn't want kids,she'd settled down with Ben Hanscom and they both decided that right now they didn't want that. 

Richie headed over to downtown LA. Getting himself a burger. He walks and eats as he headed over to the filming studio. He was still on deep thought over what happened with Stan.

Stan had in fact been pulled aside by the director as one of the mothers had complained, saying that he was rude to her. He jut sat back and explained that they had been bullying Richie for his career choice,and for the fact that he was a single father. Stan got heated because he too was a single father, through harsh circumstances and he wouldn't tolerate bullying of someone who was on their own. He added that Richie had gotten upset, and had to leave to calm down. The director was understanding and excused him. The moms in question would be spoken to. It was victorious for Stan. He was good at giving people a taste of their own medicine. 

Now, he was sat back on his sofa,switching on the TV.

He flips through the channels until he finds what he wants, in time.

"And now. Richie Tozier!"

The TV yells.

This, this was perfect day.


End file.
